


My Dear Kara

by FlashingFantasy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry writes a Poem to Kara, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Poem, Superflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashingFantasy/pseuds/FlashingFantasy
Summary: Barry has written a Poem for Kara





	My Dear Kara

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the people who've read my stories! I'm busy with school but I will work on some new ones!  
> If you have any suggestions PLEASE let me know!

My dear Kara,

The first time I saw you, I thought this couldn't be true,  
You warmed my heart with your amazing smile.  
No one is as beautiful as you,  
I've wanted to say this for a while.

Your presence always gives me butterflies,  
For me, you are my light, shining and bright.  
Every time I get lost in your beautiful eyes,  
And I could dance with you forever, all day, all night.

I've been in love with you for a very long time,  
And I'm telling the truth, this is for real.  
Honey, you always make my ears chime,  
I love you so much, because you're my Girl of Steel.

Love,  
Barry


End file.
